


Not Happily Anything

by Lady_of_the_Spirit



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, I can't believe there weren't any fics for these two already, I have to do everything myself, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, do not let the title fool you this is cute, there is a little bit of angst though, they've grown up and had therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Spirit
Summary: They're old men now, Cam says sometimes. Umar says that thirty-five isn't that old, but when you expected to die at twenty-one for the worst two years of your life, anything older than that makes them old men. But it's okay now, because they get to have normal days. Like this one.In a week, Cameron and Umar will have known each other for fifteen years. Umar thinks about chance and makes a decision.
Relationships: Baphomet/Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Not Happily Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I reread the last few issues and the Christmas special and got really sad, so I wanted to fix it. The fact that there weren't any fics about them already is homophobic.

They're old men now, Cam says sometimes. Umar says that thirty-five isn't that old, but when you expected to die at twenty-one for the worst two years of your life, anything older than that makes them old men. But it's okay now, because they get to have normal days. Like this one. 

They're walking home from the comic store, where Cam had purchased the latest issue of a comic he's been following for years now. Umar is trying to follow along with Cam's ranting about the events of the last issue and the events of all the previous issues and how everything was slowly building up, along with the theories he's developing in-between these explanations. Umar has no idea what any of it means, but he's gotten used to that. Comic books have never really been his thing, but they're Cam's thing and he listens and agrees when he should and asks questions that set Cam off again. 

Umar doesn't get it at all, but he really loves this. All of this. Cameron's passionate rants, them walking together, holding hands even though it's cold out and they don't have gloves and _should_ have their hands in their pockets. He loves that this, walking to the store and going home, holding hands, and waiting for about an hour to hear Cam start yelling about what happened in this issue, is his life now.

He has these a lot, has flashes of deep love for his life as it is now, and it always scares him to think that it almost hadn't happened at all. 

Umar considers this. All of this. He squeezes Cam's hand. It gets his attention and Cam looks at him. 

"You know what day it is?" 

Cam looks up, remembering. "It's December 14th, right?"

"In exactly a week, it'll be the fifteenth anniversary of the day we met," Umar tells him, smiling at the memory of Cam, soaked in rain, crawling into the car because of Umar's goodwill and faith in humanity and immediately making Umar regret everything with his stupid puns. 

"Fuck, you're right!" Cam laughs, running his free hand through his hair. "God, we're getting old. You saved my life that day." 

They are aware of but do not discuss either of the things they immediately think of - how Umar may as well have driven Cam to his death, how Cam had more than repaid Umar for saving his life. 

"You called me stupid," Cam remembers. "You just met me and you called me stupid!"

"You were hitchhiking in the rain on a _whim_ when you had money for the train," Umar reminds him. "You _were_ stupid."

Cam scoffs but then says, "Yeah," the same way he had back then.

"Did you fall for me right then?" Cam asks, grinning. "My good looks and stupidity win you over?"

"Something like that," Umar says, remembering how easily they had cliqued, slipping into conversation like they were old friends, and how he had been a little sorry to say goodbye to him at the end of it all. It had been nothing new to Umar at the time, he had always been like that - making friends easily, forming connections in a single conversation - but in hindsight he thinks it might have felt different that time.

"I was just thinking," Umar says, "of how it almost didn't happen. If you had taken the train. Or if Trish and Linda hadn't let me pull over. We could have never met."

"We would have met," Cam says. "In one way or another, but we were always headed toward each other." He smiles bashfully and Umar laughs at his sweetness. 

"I was just thinking of those shitty puns you made."

"They were _pun_ bearable, I agree," Cam says, and then he laughs while Umar groans loudly, reconsidering his idea for a second. 

Cam continues to chuckle to himself while Umar thinks about what to say next.

"I was thinking," Umar says in a slightly different tone, softer now and more thoughtful, and Cam doesn't interrupt, looking curious and a little worried, since saying 'I was thinking' is up there next to 'we need to talk' on the list of the worst things to say to anyone, "about all of it, how a lot of this almost didn't happen."

Cam squeezes his hand tightly. Umar's confessed feeling some of these things in the past.

"Remember what you said once back then?" Umar asks. He's not nervous. "How you planned on meeting other people in the future, and when they'd ask you if you were happily married, you'd say 'I'm not happily anything?'"

They've stopped walking. Cam is staring at him. Cam had once mentioned making the joke to him (right before he had tried to sacrifice himself for Umar and _wow_ , had Umar been pissed when he found out that's what he had been doing), unwilling to let a good joke go unnoticed. 

Umar meets his eyes. They're both still young, but Cam has some traces of laugh lines around his eyes. Umar knows they're around his eyes as well. 

"Would you want to be 'not happily anything' with me?" Umar asks. 

Cam's mouth drops open. Umar waits for a response. He's not nervous, not really, not about this.

Cam stares at him, almost like he's not breathing, for a good ten seconds. Umar still waits patiently.

"You're fucking kidding me," Cam finally says in one exhale.

"I'm not," Umar says, starting to smile.

"I mean-" Cam looks flustered, but also like he's about to cry. He's always cried more easily than Umar, which only those who don't know them well think is strange. "Are you asking me to-"

Umar is really smiling now and trying not to laugh. "Yes. And I'm still not fucking with you." 

Cam really is crying now, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he's laughing, too. "Then yeah. Yes. I mean." He stops himself from saying more and instead lets go of Umar's hand to cup his face and kiss him. Umar returns the action, wrapping his arms tight around his _fiance_ and kissing him back just as eagerly. It's an awkward kiss because they're both laughing and smiling too wide to really kiss properly, and Cam has started to really cry now, but god, it's perfect.

They pull back but hang onto each other. Cam buries his face in Umar's shoulder, shaking with tears, and Umar laughs again, holding him close. 

"Full disclosure, I don't have a ring," Umar admits, although it's hardly a big deal. 

"I do," Cam says, his voice muffled by Umar's coat. 

Umar thinks for a second he misheard him, and he says, "What?"

"I bought a ring a few weeks ago," Cam admits, raising his head a bit so his voice is clear. He sounds embarrassed but _happy._ "I was trying to think of the best time to ask. It's at home."

Cam raises his hand to his face to brush away the tears in his eyes while Umar takes a moment to marvel at the pair of them. 

"I would have said yes," he tells Cam, who laughs and gives him a light push. 

They finally start walking again and Umar asks, "Do you want to keep telling me about your comic?"

Cam brightens even further. He starts talking and Umar tries to follow along as they head home, somehow finding a way to stand even closer to each other as they once more hold hands.


End file.
